We are the Champions
by GoldenSteel
Summary: When the Lady of Luminosity and the Blade's Shadow are accidentally teleported to another world, they only want to wait it out before the summoners find them and bring them back. They didn't plan on getting involved with demigods, monsters, prophecies, and an impending war. No pairings yet, probably going to be Talon x Lux and either Percy x Annabeth or Thalia. My first fanfic.
1. Unsummoned

**Standard Disclaimer: Do not own any of this.**

Chapter 1: Unsummoned

It was a perfectly ordinary day on the Fields of Justice. The only thing going on was an entertainment match, for summoners and champions to practice their skills between official matches. Today's match was between the blue team of Cho' Gath, Talon, Taric, Ezreal, and Udyr against purple team's Renekton, Malzahar, Lux, Draven, and Skarner. Talon had easily overpowered Malzahar in mid, but Lux and Draven were relentlessly pushing the bottom duo to their tower. Deciding to help them while Udyr ganked Renekton top lane, he bought an Oracle's Elixir and set out towards bot lane.

Surprisingly, there were no wards. Talon thought it was odd, but he hid in the brush and waited anyway. Both Ezreal and Taric were forced to recall after a failed dive by the enemy Draven, which thankfully left him dead. As Lux returned to an area around center lane, Talon heard his summoner's voice in his head.

"_Be ready to make your move"_ Talon nodded, bringing his blade arm up.

Something must have given him away, because at that moment Lux decided to check the brush with a ball of light. _"Shit!" _The summoner exclaimed in his head. _"Go, now!" _With that, Talon jumped directly towards Lux. But since she had seen him before his jump, a quickly conjured barrier of light protected her from his first attack.

As Talon began to stab at Lux, she started running back towards her turret. She threw random balls of light at him, but only one hit to stun him. He countered with his thrown blades until she was up against the turret.

"_Wait a few seconds, then jump to her and use Shadow Assault." _ The summoner once again spoke in his mind. It was exactly what he had planned to do. Talon jumped again, appearing directly behind Lux. The first part went off without a hitch as a ring of blades flew out from Talon's cloak. However, a burst of green energy healed the champion and prevented the returning blades from killing her. _'Dammit' _Talon thought. _'That should've killed her!'_ There was more swearing as a painful ball of light from the turret hit him in the back. His thoughts were interrupted by an ominous rumble.

"What was that?" he heard Lux ask, probably to her summoner. "Did you feel it too?"

Before the assassin could respond, a female voice sounded over the Rift. "Champions, seismic activity has been detected beneath Summoner's Rift. We fear there may be a large earthquake very soon. Please remain where you are so you can be recalled from the Fields."

A familiar pattern of blue rings appeared around both champions, as their summoners worked to bring them back in. Lux and Talon had immediately stopped fighting when the announcer had declared the end of the match. Now they stood no more than two feet apart, with neither acknowledging the other.

Suddenly, there was a massive tremor. Lux and Talon both struggled to keep their balance as the ground heaved beneath their feet. Trees fell, and the water in the wide but shallow river splashed in surprisingly large waves. Talon heard a creaking groan from behind him, and turned around to see what it was. The turret, weakened by the repeated attacks of minions and champions, was leaning, dangerously close to falling on them.

"_Hurry, summoner. The turret is about to collapse on us. We need to get out of here or we might die."_ Talon didn't think the summoner would respond, after all he was concentrating on getting him to a safe place. The rings around him continued to disappear around both him and Lux.

The tower fell. Talon watched in fear as the stone structure loomed over him. In his head he counted down the seconds to when it would impact both him and Lux. They might be able to make it. He closed his eyes, hoping that they would be somewhere safe within the League when he opened them. Then the assassin felt like he was being jabbed by a thousand red hot needles all over his body. Like the normal warmth and prickling sensation that accompanied a recall, but several hundred times worse. He fainted, not realizing his opponent had done the same.

"Where is my sister?" Garen demanded from Zarroma, the lead summoner for that match.

"We don't know" he replied. "There are no bodies, no remains, and no spirit mark. She, along with Talon, is gone."

A purple robed assistant dashed up to the pair. "What do you want?" Garen asked as the youth gasped for air.

Ignoring Garen completely, he turned to Zarroma. "Summoner Gruntala has examined the magical traces at the site, sir. He thinks that the champions have been sent to another world."

"WHAT?" Garen shouted as he heard what happened. "You run back to Summoner Gruntala,and tell him that he'll find my little sister or I'll introduce him to my sword." The aide was about to run back, but Summoner Zarroma stopped him.

"You are dismissed." He said, and the aide walked down the corridor, thankful to not have any more messages to ferry between people. The summoner turned back to the Dauntless Vanguard and calmly said "We'll talk to him together. I myself am curious to learn exactly how this happened." Garen mumbled something under his breath, but followed Zarroma to the Magic Analysis room, where Summoner Gruntala was contemplating how this disaster happened.

"Summoner Gruntala, Summoner Zarroma and Champion Garen are here to see you." An aide called from the doorway of a darkened room.

"Send them in." Gruntala said, not taking his eyes off of the viewing screen that covered half the wall. The screen was currently showing the beginning of the battle between the two lost champions, the view zooming in as Talon jumped at Lux the first time.

Garen and Zarroma managed to enter the room relatively quietly, a difficult feat when you are wearing chainmail and heavy metal plates. They didn't speak until Summoner Gruntala paused the recording at the point when the turret was just starting to fall.

"This, I believe, is the cause of Talon and Lux's disappearance." He said.

"I thought you said she wasn't dead." Garen growled, angered at the thought of being deceived and especially about news of his sister's disappearance.

"For now, yes. Watch." Was the summoner's short reply. He waved a hand, causing the recording to begin again, this time at about 1/3 normal speed. The three men watched as the turret collided with the ground, inches away from Talon. Garen couldn't deny that the man had guts, there calmly while several tons of stone impacted the already shaking ground. Then there was a bright flash of light as the turret's magical gems cracked. When the flare subsided, both champions were gone.

Summoner Gruntala paused the recording again. "This energy burst from the turret disrupted the recalls, and probably sent them too far. We should be able to search nearby worlds and find them within a week."

"You'd better," Garen threatened; his voice low and menacing. "Or your blood will stain my blade."

"Of course." The Summoner stated, as if it wasn't a big deal that his life had been threatened by a large man with an even larger sword.

**AN: This is my first fanfic that I actually plan on continuing, so please review. I've already got most of the plot mapped out; it'll be during the Titan's Curse. However, I am open to suggestions. PJO fans, I'll get there in the next chapter.**

**If you want to play League of Legends (LoL) you can sign up using this link. ?ref=4dbda590363ab340786121**

**It's free to play, and a lot of fun. Plus it is the most played game in the world, with 4x as many players as CoD. If you already play, my summoner name is Gruntala (and yes I did put 'myself' into the story). I also used my friend's summoner name, Zarroma.**

**If you notice any big grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me. Errors really annoy me.**


	2. Somewhere

**Standard Disclaimer: Do not own any of this.**

Chapter 2: Somewhere

Lux groaned as she picked herself up off the ground. She almost immediately started shivering as she realized how cold she was. The wind was blowing extremely fiercely, and the snow wasn't doing anything to help with the cold. Looking down, Lux noticed a three inch layer of snow, only disturbed by her footprints and where her body was laying.

The moonlight was somewhat bright, but the light mage (sorry, ordinary mage) decided she needed a little more, so she created a small ball of light in the palm of her hand. It provided a little warmth, but not nearly enough to keep away the freezing winds. As soon as she created it, Lux noticed her mana levels. They were quite low, and without the accelerated regeneration from the Fields, she wasn't sure how much she could do. Maybe a spell or two, but not much after that.

As the light pushed back the shadows, Lux was somewhat surprised that there was one Shadow it didn't. After thinking about it for a few seconds, she remembered that Talon had been right next to her and that it was rather likely that they'd end up in the same place if they had been teleported, which it appeared they had. Her thoughts were cut off as the cloaked figure beneath her stirred.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Despite the fact that he was a Noxian, and that when he was awake last he was trying to kill her, Lux knew she needed to help Talon so they could make it home. She had no idea where they were, and she didn't want to wander in an unfamiliar land all alone.

"Uuuuuwaaaaaaghh" the assassin groaned as he stood up and stretched his arms. "Yeah, just a few kinks." He finished stretching before asking "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Nope." She replied, a little too cheerful for his generally dark mood. "It looks like there's a cliff into the sea over there, but I haven't checked it out. Actually, I was only awake about a minute before you."

"Great. No idea where we are. Snow on the ground. It was summer when we left, so we might be in Freljord. The trees look like a variant of Yeti pines." He grumbled to himself, just barely loud enough for his fellow champion to hear.

"Olaf once said that his home was always frozen, do you think we might be in Lokfar?"

"Possibly. Or we could be on an entirely new world."

"Either way, we'll have to stick together. As much as I hate Noxians, they'll be able to find us better if we stick together."

"Agreed." Talon reached towards his neckline, pulling out the Item Collar worn by all champions. "Hm. Didn't expect these to come with us." The necklaces were supposed to disappear when leaving the Fields, mainly because their effects were highly diminished. His had a Trinity Force, Mercury Treads, Brutalizer, and Vampiric Scepter.

Lux reached to her own neck, and pulled out her version. Hers held Ionian Boots of Lucidity, a Rod of Ages, and a Hextech Revolver. She also had two sight wards. She wondered if the wards would work outside the League. Probably not, they transmitted to summoners and not champions.

Talon's voice disrupted her private thoughts. "We should follow this cliff. We ought to find some sort of civilization along the shoreline, and I do not wish to spend the night outside in a blizzard." Lux wordlessly got up and followed the assassin as he turned and walked away, a small ball of light bobbing behind her for light.

The pair of champions was nearly silent, even in the snow and brush. _It isn't really surprising _Lux thought when she noticed the lack of noise outside the wind. _We were both trained to be sneaky_. As she glanced again and the swishing cloak of blades, she thought about how much she had lucked out with her companion. _I could've been sent here with Renekton. Or Malzahar, or Cho 'Gath. At least I can tolerate Talon. I'd be hexing Draven out the ass if he was here!_

Unbeknownst to the light mage, Talon was having very similar thoughts. _It's a good thing I got stuck with Lux. She's the only Demacian that wouldn't attempt to kill me on sight. Plus, she's silent when she walks. Garen would make horrendous amounts of noise._

It was nearly half an hour before they began to see a light in the distance. Talon turned around to tell Lux to dim her light, but she had already done so. _She's good _he thought. _ If it weren't for the fact that we're from opposing city-states, I would've enjoyed working with her._ The light now much less bright, they continued on towards the light. As they approached, the light split into windows, with most of it concentrated on what seemed to be the ground floor of a building.

"The building appears to be a castle. It's possible that they don't have any puretech or hextech here, but the lights are too bright and steady to be candles or torches. However, they could be magic." The assassin listed off his observations on the building, before looking expectantly at Lux. The Lady of Luminosity was confused for a moment, but quickly caught on to the fact that he wanted her point of view. Being a mage, it was an advantage over him while spying. The light mage took a tiny bit of her magic, and used it to feel the magic around her and inside the building.

"That's interesting. There's very little magic inside, and what is there is concentrated into seven people. All the others are normal." Lux stated as she ended the magical scan.

"So the light is puretech?" Talon asked. "And what about these magical people?"

"Yeah, puretech lighting. The people have different auras, they look like elementalists. One's got water, one has lightning, one is natural, and there are three clumped together with necrotic auras. The last one is the weakest magically, but it has some kind of different quality to it. All of them have the strange quality with varying strength though."

"So we have seven magicals of unknown training and discipline, mixed with a crowd of normals?"

"Yep. Wait, all three necros and the water are moving together." As soon as Lux said that, a small rectangle of light appeared on the side of the building, and four figures step out. The tallest figure seemed to be pushing them all forward, marching them to the woods.

Lux quickly shut off her light, and pulled Talon back before the group passed not ten feet in front of them. She was horrified to see the long, spike tipped tail dragging behind the man. That certainly wasn't good for the kids. In the moonlight she saw a dark line on the boy's shoulder, who she identified as the water elementalist. The injury wasn't bleeding, but the boy appeared to be in extreme pain. _Did that … whatever it is … poison the boy?_ Once they were all passed, Lux started to creep through the brush, following the strange group.

Talon grabbed on to her leg, preventing her from moving very far. "What are you doing?" he hissed, attempting to be as quiet as possible.

"I'm going to help them." She replied. "I have no idea what that monster is, but it's not going to be any good for those kids. Plus, they're magical. They might be able to help us find somebody who can send us home." Talon's only response was to grunt his approval, and to release her leg. The Lady of Luminosity silently began to stalk after the four strangers, with the Blade's Shadow close behind her.

They ended up following the strangers back to the clearing they had arrived in; fortunately the falling snow had covered most traces of their previous presence. The man with the tail pulled out a small dark object, and spoke into it. Then he started describing some sort of grand plan to the children. The two younger ones, those filled with necrotic magics, didn't believe him. The older one, the water elementalist, seemed to know what he was talking about.

"So, the two kids are orphans, the teen is the 'Son of Poseidon' (whoever that is), and this man, creature, _thing_ is working for someone named the general, who wants to resurrect ancient monsters to take over Olympus?" Lux asked, keeping her voice low to avoid detection. While it wasn't hard with the helicopter approaching, being heard by who she wanted to hear was. Talon nodded, and then as if waiting for some signal, the air and lightning elementalist burst out of nowhere and attacked the monstrous man.

**As I get farther into the story, I'll probably have longer chapters. Expect larges changes in chapter length, though I'm going to keep them over 1000 words.**

**The (sorry, ordinary mage) is a reference to one of Lux's quotes **_Light mage? I'm just an ordinary mage."_ **I also gave her the ability to sense magic because of her ability to reverse-engineer spells. I'm going to put the links to Lux and Talon's official backstories to clear up any confusion any of you might have.**

** wiki/Lux/Background**

** wiki/Talon/Background**

**Signup for League of Legends (don't worry, it's free! Also, you give both yourself and me a bonus if you sign up through this link)**

** ?ref=4dbda590363ab340786121**

**I may not continue this story if I don't get any/enough reviews, because why bother writing if nobody reads it? So please, Review!**


	3. Fight

**Standard Disclaimer: Do not own any of this.**

Chapter 3: Fight

Lux watched as the air elementalist pulled a shield and spear from nowhere and knock the other children back, before she started attacking the monster. She was dressed in strange clothes, mostly black and heavily worn with some silver. A few seconds later another girl, this one a blonde with a simple, dark green shirt and blue pants, appeared with a glowing bronze knife. As the water elementalist got up with his own bronze sword and shield, another boy appeared. He wore a strange red hat, a black shirt with red writing on it, and wore loose, baggy pants. He also walked with a strange limp, that didn't seem to impede his mobility at all.

Three of them, the girls with the dagger and spear and boy with the sword, started attacking the monster. The fourth, the nature one, took out a set of pipes and started playing. Grass rapidly grew through the snow, and started wrapping around the legs of the monstrous man. The boy and girl with the necrotic aura quickly backed away.

While Lux observed the kids who had extraordinary power, Talon was more concerned with the monster himself. The humanoid form seemed to turn into a jelly like substance, melting before reforming as a monstrosity that would rival anything the Void could throw at them. Its face was still human, but filled with razor sharp teeth that closely resembled a shark's. It had a lion's body and a serpentine tail. The tail ended with a cluster of foot long spines, which the monster was able to launch at will. Its new claws quickly freed it from the grassy prison the nature boy was trying to create.

"What is that thing?" The girl, the one Lux said had a necromancer's aura, cried out. The boy next to her apparently had an answer.

"A manticore," he said, the awe in his voice clearly heard. "It's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws."

Talon ignored the rest of the conversation as he turned to Lux. The light mage was already gathering a ball of light, preparing to launch it at the 'manticore'. Meanwhile, the leonine beast was flinging spikes with near reckless abandon, trying to hit its human foes. Fortunately none had yet, but it was only a matter of time before one of the humans let their guard down.

"YAAAAAAAH" Lux screamed as she charged out of the brush. A flick of her baton sent the impressively sized ball of light at the manticore, binding its feet in place. But the advantage was lost as all six youths turned to stare at her. She ignored them, and continued to fling tiny balls of light at the manticore even when its paws were released. Seeing the beast moving again, they resumed the attack.

Talon made his entrance then, silently leaping towards the monster. He landed on its back and tried to stab it in the neck, but the manticore twisted his head around with surprising flexibility, grabbed Talon's arm, and pulled him to the ground in front of it. While all this was going on, the manticore's tail was flailing around as if it had a mind of its own, sending spikes flying everywhere, keeping everyone on guard.

The air elementalist was about to rush in to save Talon, but the helicopter had finally arrived. The lights blinded her, forcing her to step back and shield her eyes. The manticore laughed. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Even these strange warriors cannot help you. Yield and you may yet be spared." It laughed again, but this time it was cut short. Hunting horns sounded from the woods, making the beast swing its head in that direction.

"NO!" It cried out, before whipping its spiked tail towards the woods. More than a dozen of the foot long spikes flew into the woods, a barrage of deadly missiles. Just as fast, silvery arrows flew out, slicing the spikes in half with perfect accuracy. The manticore was forced to move off of Talon when two of the arrows fired were flying straight at its head.

"The Hunters!" the blonde girl cried out, while the black haired one muttered "Oh, joy" in a very sarcastic matter. _Who are these 'Hunters'?_ Lux thought, also wondering why the two girls had different reactions.

She got one of her answers when about a dozen girls, all in their early teens, emerged from the brush with silvery bows in hand. One of the girls, who was wearing some sort of silver tiara in her black hair, nocked an arrow and aimed it at the manticore. "Permission to kill, my Lady?" She asked, her gaze never leaving the beast.

At this point the manticore decided to talk his way out of almost certain doom. "Direct Interference! This is against the Ancient Laws!"

Another girl, this one with auburn hair, stepped forward. "The hunting of all wild animals is within my sphere. You, foul beast, are exactly that." Her face was expressionless, as if she really were just talking to a dumb animal. Or she just had the habit of ordering people's deaths. She turned to the girl with the tiara. "Zoë, permission granted."

But the manticore wasn't ready to give up yet. As the girl, Zoë, fired, it leaped through the air, headed for both the blonde girl with the knife and the cliff. Lux attempted to bind it with light, but the beast was moving too fast. The magical ball flew just a hair's breadth behind the beast's spiked tail, and vanished. The manticore collided with the girl, tumbled for a ways, then rolled over the cliff, and into the sea.

"ANNABETH!" the black haired boy cried out. The helicopter overhead began to fire, but he was didn't care about the bullets as he ran towards the cliff where his friend had disappeared. Meanwhile, everyone was scattered while trying to dodge the bullets, even Talon and Lux. But the girl that had given the order to kill the manticore just stood there, unimpressed by the lead rain.

"Mortals," she said. "are not allowed to witness my hunt." And with a wave of her hand, the helicopter became a cloud of black birds that scattered in the night. Then she walked up to the two champions, who had just gotten up from their crouched position. "You are mortal, but can see and fight with the monsters. Who are you, mortals?"

_Mortals, she called us._ Talon thought, slightly disturbed by what he made of that statement. _Does this mean that she isn't? Is she some sort of undead, or a god?_ His slight lapse was covered by Lux, who answered for them both.

"I'm Luxanna Crownguard, and this is Talon. We are Champions of the League for Demacia and Noxus, respectively. And we have no idea where we are."

**For some reason this chapter feels kind of rushed, even though it isn't. If there's something you think I could add to this chapter, please PM me.**

**If you haven't figured it out yet, this takes place through The Titan's Curse. It should be obvious who is who from their 'magic' descriptions. But if you still need help, Thalia's the air/lightning elemental, Percy is water, Grover is nature, Bianca and Nico are the necrotic auras, and Annabeth is the one with the 'undefinable' aura (since she has no element).**

**Signup for League of Legends (don't worry, it's free! Also, you give both yourself and me a bonus if you sign up through this link)**

** ?ref=4dbda590363ab340786121**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, it's nice to see somebody is reading and enjoying my work.**


End file.
